


Und Blau wird zu Schwarz wird zu Bunt wird zu Licht

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Boernes bekommen neue Nachbarn. Und Boerne damit einen neuen Kollegen. Und Freund. Und Probleme. Aber irgendwo am Ende ist vielleicht doch ein Licht.... .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hellblau

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaa, ok, der Titel ist, zugegeben, etwas....sperrig.  
> Und halb geklaut isser noch dazu. Aber was tun, wenn man grade einen Ohrwurm hat und einem die Textzeile: "und Schwarz wird zu Grau wird zu Rot wird zu Licht" besonders hängenbleibt? Da musste ich die eben irgendwie verwurschteln, dachte ich mir zumindest mal so (noch dazu in Ermangelung an Alternativen).  
> Die Textzeile stammt übrigens aus dem Lied "Nacht" von Kettcar. So, wäre das auch erwähnt. Schönes Lied übrigens.
> 
> Ich hoffe, keiner lässt sich von dem Titel abschrecken und wer jetzt schon bis hier gelesen hat, der kann jetzt ruhig auch die Geschichte lesen. Geht gleich los.
> 
> Eine Warnung vielleicht noch: Ist explizites Zeug drin (Kapitel 1 aber völlig harmlos). Und Kitsch auch. Und Boerne ist vielleicht nicht immer IC, aber ich mag ihn auch gerne mal so.  
> Ansonsten: meine erste lange FF, seid gnädig!
> 
> Beta: die beste, großartigste, tollste HollyHop, die die Welt je gesehen hat und die das zum ersten Mal gemacht hat (und dann auch noch am Abend bevor sie in Urlaub fuhr) *Applaus* und der ich tierisch dafür danke, für alle Verbesserungsvorschläge und alles Lob und überhaupt! War gut mit dir ;-)!
> 
> Jetzt aber, varsågoda och njut!

 

 

 

Es war ein Samstag. Einer, der so nichtssagend begann wie hunderte davor. Bis er ihn traf. Frank. Und sich heillos verhedderte.

 

An diesem Samstag saß Boerne wie unzählige Samstage zuvor mit Konstanze, seiner Frau, am Frühstückstisch. Er blätterte in der Zeitung, nippte ab und an an seinem Kaffee oder biss in sein Croissant.

 

Der Dialog mit seiner Frau plätscherte dahin wie das Wasser in einem Zimmerbrunnen. Seicht hervorquellende Sätze, die zwischen den Kieseln seines Kurzzeitgedächtnisses versickerten. Unbedeutend. Einfach da.

 

"Bin ja mal gespannt, wann die neuen Nachbarn eintreffen", sagte sie irgendwann.

 

Heute sollte nun endlich die Wohnung gegenüber wieder bezogen werden, die nun schon seit Monaten leerstand. Boerne hatte ein paar Räume renovieren lassen müssen, und das hatte doch länger als erwartet gedauert.

 

Dann kamen einige Interessenten zur Besichtigung, darunter eine Frau aus Hamburg, die mit ihrem Mann und dem gemeinsamen Sohn nach Münster ziehen wollte. Sie kam damals allein, ihr Mann war kurzfristig beruflich verhindert, und sie wollte den Termin mit Boerne nicht absagen.

 

 

Es war eine äußerst sympathische Frau, diese Susanne Thiel, attraktiv war sie auch und machte einen klugen Eindruck. Boerne unterhielt sich ehrlich interessiert mit ihr, und so erfuhr er auch, dass ihr Mann bei der Polizei arbeitete und in Münster die Stelle als Hauptkommissar antreten sollte.

 

"Ach, so ein Zufall, da werden ihr Mann und ich in Zukunft nicht nur Nachbarn, sondern auch Kollegen sein", sagte Boerne überrascht.

 

"Ach ja? Als was arbeiten sie denn bei der Polizei, sie sind doch Professor, wenn ich das recht verstanden hab'?", fragte Susanne.

 

"Das haben sie in der Tat richtig verstanden, Frau Thiel. Ich bin Leiter der Rechtsmedizinischen Abteilung und somit zu einem großen Teil in die Polizeiarbeit mit eingebunden. Nicht selten ist es meiner Arbeit zu verdanken, dass die Fälle hier in Münster überdurchschnittlich schnell gelöst werden", erklärte Boerne in typischer Manier.

 

"Ah ja." Susanne Thiel ließ sich keineswegs so beeindrucken, wie er es erwartet hatte und gewohnt war. Das irritierte ihn doch ein wenig. Und trotzdem, er fand sie nett und auf den ersten Eindruck war meist Verlass und so beschloss er, dass Familie Thiel den Zuschlag für die Wohnung bekommen sollte.

 

 

Und heute also sollte er auch den männlichen Teil der Thiels kennenlernen. Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, hörte er Konstanze aus der Küche, die inzwischen dabei war, den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen.

 

"Ach, da kommen sie. Ja, das müssen sie sein. Einen Sohn haben sie, hattest du ja gesagt, nicht wahr, Karl? Ja, dann sind sie es ganz sicher. Komm doch mal her, du hast doch die Frau schon mal gesehen!"

 

"Wie du weißt, liebe Konstanze, ziehen die Leute in die Wohnung gegenüber, ich betone "gegenüber"! Ich werde also ganz sicher nicht wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, also wie du, vorm Fenster auf und ab hüpfen, um mir die Leute anzusehen. Ich werde warten, bis sie nach oben kommen. Dann werde ich sie ordnungsgemäß willkommen heißen."

 

Aus der Küche traf ihn nur ein genervter Blick, begleitet von einem resignierten Seufzen.

 

 

Neugierig war er ja schon auf seinen neuen Kollegen, aber das würde er niemals vor Konstanze zugeben. Und er wusste ja auch, dass die Familie jeden Moment vor ihrer Wohnung ankommen müsste. Er würde also nicht lange auf die Folter gespannt werden.

 

Da hörte er auch schon Schritte im Treppenhaus und Stimmen. Boerne beschloss, die Thiels erst einmal einen Moment in ihren neuen vier Wänden ankommen zu lassen. Er wollte dann in ein paar Minuten rübergehen und sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause begrüßen. Nur kurz natürlich, denn sie hatten ja heute noch genug mit dem Einzug zu tun. Der LKW mit den Sachen war inzwischen auch vor dem Haus vorgefahren, wie ihm Konstanze eben mitgeteilt hatte.

 

Er trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee aus und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Aus dem Flur drang ein Geräuschemix in die Wohnung, der Boerne vermuten ließ, dass bereits die ersten Möbel in die Wohnung gegenüber getragen wurden. Hm, sollte er in diesem Durcheinander wirklich bei seinen neuen Nachbarn aufschlagen? Ach, warum nicht, er wollte ja lediglich schnell Hallo sagen.

Also zog er sich rasch Schuhe an und trat vor seine Tür. Im Hausflur war ein reges Kommen und Gehen. Männer, die sich mit Möbeln bepackt nach oben bewegten, andere, die wieder nach unten hasteten. Ob unter den Männern sein neuer Kollege war, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Während er das emsige Treiben beobachtete, trat plötzlich jemand auf ihn zu.

 

"Guten Tag, Herr Professor Boerne." Es war Susanne Thiel. Sie sah ihn mit einem ehrlichen, offenen Lächeln an und streckte ihre Hand in seine Richtung. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Boerne begrüßte sie und hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Er wollte gerade nach dem Rest der Familie fragen, da tauchte ein Mann neben ihr auf, den sie mit "Ach, das ist übrigens Frank, mein Mann und ihr zukünftiger Kollege", vorstellte.

 

 

Boerne starrte auf die Person neben ihr, Frank, seinen "zukünftigen Kollegen". Blau. Das war alles, was er wahrnahm. Augen so grell und blau, dass er zu spüren glaubte, wie sich ein Loch in seine Netzhaut brannte. Und wie die Hitze weiterzüngelte, Richtung Gehirn, und dort irgendein Areal niederzubrennen drohte. Oder gleich mehrere. Einen Teil seines Sprachzentrums zum Beispiel, denn er bekam nur mit Mühe und Not ein "Herzlich Willkommen Herr Thiel, schön, sie kennenzulernen" über die von der plötzlichen Wärme ausgetrockneten Lippen geschubst. Und ein bisschen von der motorischen Hirnrinde hatte auch gelitten, denn die Hand seinem Gegenüber hinzustrecken glich auf einmal Schwerstarbeit. Und ein paar Hormondrüsen schütteten ungebeten Adrenalin und Endorphine in sein Blut. Aber es war nun mal so blau. Was sollte er da machen?

 

 

Irgendwie gelang es ihm dann doch, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nicht zuletzt mit Hilfe der Möbelpacker, die sich gerade lautstark irgendwelche Kommandos entgegenbrüllten, und Konstanze, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls auf dem Flur befand und sich nun an ihm vorbeischob, um ihrerseits Herrn und Frau Thiel zu begrüssen. Das holte ihn dann wieder in die Realität zurück.

 

Das ganze Szenario schien nur einige Sekunden gedauert zu haben, denn Thiel stand immer noch vor ihm und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Oder es hatte doch so lange gedauert, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, und Boerne hatte die ganze Zeit über Thiels Hand festgehalten. Wahrscheinlich mit einem weggetretenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Oder offen stehendem Mund. Das wäre ja sehr peinlich.

 

Er schob diesen Gedanken aber rasch beiseite. Unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich irgendwie aufällig verhalten hatte, sonst hätten die anderen wohl auf irgendeine Art und Weise darauf reagiert. Seltsam betreten dreingeschaut oder komisch gegrinst oder so. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, konnte Boerne wohl beruhigt sein.

 

Da aber immer noch spürbare Reste des Adrenalins in seinem Körper vorhanden waren und er auf keinen Fall das Risiko eingehen wollte, heute noch irgendeine Dummheit zu machen, verabschiedete er sich schnell mit der Begründung, dass er nicht weiter beim Umzug stören wolle. Er lächelte den beiden freundlich zu und versuchte dabei zu vermeiden, seinen Blick unnötig lange auf Thiels Augen zu richten. Weil: Zu blau. Zu gefährlich. Das hatte er schnell gelernt.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Als er wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war, war er froh darüber, dass Konstanze immer noch draussen auf dem Flur stand und sich mit den Thiels unterhielt. Er musste jetzt erst einmal alleine sein. Das ganze Ereignis eben hatte ihn doch ganz schön mitgenommen.

 

Natürlich erzählte ihm Konstanze, als sie wieder zurück in der Wohnung war und noch ein paar Sachen holte, ehe sie zum einkaufen aufbrach, noch ausgiebigst von ihrem kurzen Gespräch mit den neuen Nachbarn. Und sie wurde nicht müde zu betonen, wie überaus sympathisch doch vor allem Susanne Thiel sei, ihr Mann dagegen doch ganz schön grummelig wirkte und fragte ihn, ob ihm das auch aufgefallen sei.

 

„Nein, ist mir nicht aufgefallen", sagte er nur knapp und leicht genervt, _weil ich statt dessen in Herrn Thiels wahnsinnig blauen Augen versunken bin und das hat mich ganz irre gemacht. Und jetzt bin ich froh, dass du gleich weg bist, damit ich mir über meine Gefühle klar werden kann._

 

 

Grundgütiger, was war nur mit ihm los? Er war ja völlig neben der Spur. Er musste jetzt wirklich nachdenken, viel und lange. Zum Glück war Konstanze inzwischen gegangen. Und zum Glück dauerten ihre Einkaufstouren immer lange. Das war gut, nicht nur heute, aber ganz besonders heute.

 

 

Boerne ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen und seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er atmete tief ein und mit einem lauten Seufzer aus. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, dass alle verirrten Gedanken und Gefühle wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückfanden, wie die Kugeln in diesen Holzlabyrinthen, die man durch drehen und kippen ins Ziel lotsen muss und mit denen er als kleiner Junge so gern gespielt hat. Aber wo er als Kind immer sehr erfolgreich alle Löcher umschiffen und die kleine silberne Kugel sicher an den für sie vorgesehenen Platz dirigieren konnte, entwischten ihm heute jegliche Gefühls- und Gedankenfragmente, er bekam sie einfach nicht zu fassen geschweige denn zurück in den Bereich seines Gehirns, der mit Vergessen zu tun hatte.

 

 

Er versuchte deshalb als nächstes, die Lage ganz nüchtern zu analysieren. Darin war ja in der Regel gut. Was war passiert? Nun, er hatte ein paar sehr blaue Augen gesehen. Okay. Das war doch eigentlich nichts Besonders. Obwohl diese Augen schon verdammt blau waren. So etwas hatte er dann doch noch nicht gesehen. Ha! Das musste es sein! Er war wahrscheinlich aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse so fasziniert von dieser intensiven Farbe gewesen. Einen Wimpernschlag lang klammerte er sich an diese Idee, die ihm wie der sprichwörtlich rettende Strohhalm erschien. Aber dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was der Blick in Thiels Augen bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er war förmlich überschüttet worden von einem warmen Guss Glücksgefühle. Das hatte definitiv nichts mit wissenschaftlichem Interesse zu tun.

 

 

Aber was war es dann? Warum war er denn so aufgewühlt, nur wegen dieser Augen? Das war doch lächerlich! Und dann auch noch ein Mann? Das war mehr als absurd. Er hatte noch nie ein romantisches, geschweige denn sexuelles Interesse an Männern gehabt. Auch zu seinen einsamsten Singlezeiten nicht.

 

Moment mal, also wie war das jetzt mit der nüchternen Analyse? Er hatte in zwei blaue, zugegeben wahnsinnig wunderschöne, Augen geblickt. Und das hatte etwas mit ihm gemacht. So etwas mit Gefühlen und so. Und er saß jetzt ernsthaft da und dachte an Sex mit Männern? Also so irgendwie jedenfalls. Also nicht so wirklich explizit natürlich, aber zumindest hatte er eben an "sexuelles Interesse an Männern" gedacht. Jetzt war wohl wirklich irgendwas in seinem Oberstübchen durchgebrannt. Es war doch nichts passiert! Null. Niente. Nada. Er war ein wenig verwirrt, das war alles, weil er schon lange keine so schönen blauen Augen mehr gesehen hatte.

 

Und nun gehörten diese Augen zufällig einem Mann, seinem neuen Nachbarn und Kollegen. Herrn Thiel. Frank. Na und? Zufall halt. Besser, als wenn es die Augen von Thiels Frau gewesen wären, dann hätte er vermutlich wirklich ein Problem. Aber so wusste er ja, dass er nicht auf Männer stand, also war das eben alles nur ein dummer, lächerlicher Zufall gewesen. Punkt. Ja, so war es, so musste es sein. Eine kurzzeitige Verirrung. Nichts weiter. Konnte ja dem besten Professor mal passieren. Und jetzt, wo er das erkannt hatte, konnte er das Thema hinter sich lassen und weitergehen. Jawoll!

 

 

 

Aber dieses Blau ...   

 

 

 

 


	2. Dunkelblau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Abschied....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, für alle Ungeduldigen (ich nenne keine Namen *flöööt*), hier dann doch schon mal das nächste Kapitel. Wer weiß, wann ich wieder dazu komme... .
> 
> Warnung: enthält bisschen Sex und so.... .

 

 

 

Nun ja, so wirklich gut hatte das mit dem Schönreden, dem Verdrängen und Vergessenwollen dann doch nicht geklappt. Obwohl er sich anstrengt hatte. Und nach außen merkte man ihm wahrscheinlich auch nichts an. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Thiel - bzw. Frank, denn seit ihre Frauen beschlossen hatten befreundet zu sein, blieb es nicht aus, dass auch sie privat miteinander verkehrten und so irgendwann zum Du übergingen - ließ sich gut an, Thiel ergänzte ihn hervorragend. Beruflich vor allem. Ansonsten passten sie eigentlich gar nicht zusammen, was Boernes Gefühle für Thiel noch absurder erscheinen ließ. Thiel war klein und nicht gerade schlank, ständig in ausgebeulten Hosen und Jacken und Pullis - oder noch schlimmer, irgendwelchen Sankt Pauli-T-Shirts - unterwegs, liebte Fußball und Fastfood und Bier. Alles in allem das genaue Gegenteil von ihm selbst.

 

Und trotzdem. Dieses Gefühl von damals, von der ersten Begegnung, war nie ganz verschwunden. Manchmal wurde es ein wenig blasser. Immer dann, wenn ihre gegensätzlichen Welten besonders heftig aufeinanderprallten, sie sich stritten und verletzten, mit Worten. Aber es verschwand trotzdem nie ganz, dieses Gefühl.

 

Und manchmal leuchtete es besonders grell in ihm. Wenn sie wie zwei Zahnräder perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt zusammen arbeiteten. Oder wenn sie abends beisammen saßen, bei den Thiels oder bei sich oder in irgendeinem Restaurant. Wenn Thiel lachte und diese kleinen Grübchen an seinen Wangen auftauchten und die blauen Augen ganz besonders strahlten. Oder wenn er die Bewegungen seiner Hände studierte und sich vorstellte, Thiel würde ihn jetzt berühren. In diesen Momenten übermannte dieses Gefühl ihn fast. Ließ sein Herz gegen seine Brust hämmern, sandte ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper, schnürte ihm die Kehle vor unerfüllter Sehnsucht. Und er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

 

 

Nach solchen Abenden lag er nachts stundenlang wach, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er verzweifelte dann beinah, an der Wut über sich selbst, dass ihm so etwas überhaupt passiert war, an der Wut auf Thiel, dass er so ein Chaos in seinem Leben angerichtet hatte, an den verwirrten Gefühlen und am Verlangen nach dem Anderen. Aus dem undefinierbaren Gefühl vom Anfang war längst ein sexuelles Interesse geworden. Und ein romantisches. Das konnte er irgendwann vielleicht noch vor seinen Mitmenschen verleugnen, aber nicht mehr vor sich selbst.

 

Und manchmal konnte er nicht anders, dann brauchte er ein Ventil für sein ungestilltes Sehnen. Dann befriedigte er sich still und heimlich mitten in der Nacht im Bad, an die Wand gelehnt, eine Hand zwischen den Beinen, die andere als Faust in den Mund gepresst, um das Stöhnen, das so gerne über seine Lippen wollte, zurückzudrängen.

 

Und ab und zu ließ er sich sogar dazu hinreißen, mit Konstanze zu schlafen, weil er das Gefühl eines warmen Körpers brauchte, das Oxytocin, das durch den fremden Hautkontakt frei wurde und das den Orgasmus so viel intensiver machte. Er stellte sich dann vor, dass es Thiel war, in den er eindrang, in den er stieß, den er küsste und leckte, der ihm ins Ohr und gegen die feuchte Haut stöhnte und den er zum Kommen brachte, so dass er vor Überwältigung schrie.

Es war doch verrückt. Seit Jahren war der Sex mit Konstanze zu einer immer selteneren Pflichveranstaltung geworden, und jetzt, da er sich innerlich schon von der Ehe mit ihr verabschiedet hatte - und da war das mit Thiel nur ein kleiner Stein im Mosaik seiner zerbrechenden Beziehung - hatte er den besten Sex mit ihr seit sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja Sex mit Thiel. Mit Frank. Genaugenommen. Mein Gott, wie armselig das doch alles war. Er musste wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein. Und so berauscht er auch war, wenn er in Konstanze - oder sollte er besser sagen, in Frank? - kam, so ernüchtert war er danach, wenn das Denken wieder die Oberhand bekam und ihm schonungslos klar wurde, wie schief alles lief.

 

 

Konstanze war natürlich skeptisch geworden, nachdem das öfter vorkam, dass er mit einem Mal wieder so leidenschaftlich im Bett war. Sie war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

 

"Karl, was ist los mit dir?", stoppte sie eines Nachts seinen Annäherungsversuch. Sie klang bestimmt, aber auch ein wenig traurig.

 

"Was meinst du?" Er versuchte überrascht zu klingen, aber bei ihm gingen natürlich sofort alle Alarmglocken los, und es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn sie das nicht gemerkt hätte.

 

"Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte sie nur, und sie streichelte ihm dabei so liebevoll übers Gesicht, dass die ganze Situation für Boerne noch schlimmer wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Hätte sie ihn doch nur angeschrien, auf ihn eingeschlagen, ihn einfach sitzenlassen. Das hätte er verstanden, und das hätte er vermutlich sogar verdient. Aber statt dessen bedachte sie ihn mit Zärtlichkeiten, die so gar nicht zu ihren Augen passten, in denen Wehmut lag, Resignation. _Ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich gebe dich frei._ Und die in ihm Mitleid auslösten, anstatt Begehren. Alles war so falsch. In seinem Leben passte nichts mehr zusammen.

 

An diesem Abend hatte er keinen Sex mit Thiel. An diesem Abend schlief er mit Konstanze. Ein letztes Mal. Ein Abschied. Es war schön.

 

 

 

Am Morgen danach wachte er alleine auf und er war nicht einmal überrascht. Er nahm gefasst den Brief, der auf dem Küchentisch lag, in die Hand.

 

_"Ich wünsche dir, dass du dein Glück findest!"_

 

Das war alles, was auf dem Papier stand. Und jetzt war er doch ein wenig traurig. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit mit ihr. Sie waren einmal sehr glücklich gewesen. Aber irgendwann gerieten sie in diesen teuflischen Strudel aus Gewohnheiten, Verletzungen, Schweigen, Resignieren. Und bis sie bemerkten, was mit Ihnen passiert war, war es schon zu spät. Und dann kam auch noch Thiel.

 

Thiel, ja. Die Sache mit Thiel war für einen Moment in den Hintergrund gerückt. Jetzt brauchte er zumindest in seinen eigenen vier Wänden niemandem mehr etwas vorzuspielen. Und er brauchte kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben, dass er untreu war, weil er bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten so viel an Thiel dachte, wo er eigentlich an Konstanze hätte denken müssen. Aber wie sollte es weitergehen? Er war frei. Und Thiel? Bei dem war alles wie immer. Verheiratet, Vater und keinen Deut an ihm interessiert. Also was romantische Schrägstrich sexuelle Gefühle anging. Da war er sich sicher. Er war also durch die Trennung im Grunde genommen keinen Schritt weitergekommen.

 

 

Natürlich wusste Susanne Thiel schon Bescheid, als sie sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit über den Weg liefen.

 

"Hallo Karl! Mensch, was ist denn bei euch los? Konstanze hat mich grade angerufen, da hat sie mir erzählt, dass ... also, dass ihr euch getrennt habt. Aber....naja...das hatte sich ja wohl schon länger angekündigt, hm? Ich treff' mich gleich noch mit ihr, sie klang echt fertig…"

 

"Ja, das war wohl wirklich keine allzu große Überraschung. Schön, dass du dich ein wenig um sie kümmerst, danke Susanne!"

 

Mehr fiel ihm jetzt auch nicht dazu ein. Er hatte keine Lust, sein Beziehungsende hier im Hausflur mit der besten Freundin seiner Frau, Pardon, Ex-Frau, zu diskutieren. Er war einfach nur müde und irgendwie auch traurig und dann war da noch die schwebende Sache mit Thiel ... Es war alles zu viel gerade. Er verabschiedete sich von Susanne und verschwand wieder in seiner Wohnung.

 

 

Dort saß er dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nur herum, dachte an Konstanze, dachte an Thiel. Thiel. Frank. Das Gefühl, dass sonst mit hundertprozentiger Verlässlichkeit aufkam, wenn er an den anderen dachte, blieb aus. Das machte ihn fertig. Nicht einmal mehr das war ihm geblieben. Aber vielleicht musste er einfach nur geduldiger sein. Er hatte sich vor nicht einmal einem Tag getrennt, das musste erst einmal verdaut werden. Wäre ja auch nicht normal, wenn das alles trotz aller Probleme in der Ehe, spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen wäre.

 

Er wurde von einem Klingeln aus seine Gedanken gerissen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ging er zur Tür und öffnete. Thiel. Großartig. Ohne, dass einer der beiden ein Wort sagte, ließ Boerne ihn in die Wohnung. Thiel ging zielstrebig in Richtung Wohnzimmer und drehte sich dann zu Boerne um.

 

"Susanne trifft sich grade mit deiner Frau, oder wohl besser, Ex-Frau", dabei warf er ihm einen Blick zu, den Boerne nicht recht deuten konnte. Irgendetwas zwischen Mitleid und.....nein, undefinierbar.

 

"Willste drüber reden?"

 

So war Thiel. Nie unnötig viele Worte um etwas machen, das sowieso klar war. Manchmal beeindruckte ihn diese verbale Effizienz.

 

"Was gibt es da schon zu reden. Es war doch längst abzusehen, dass es irgendwann mal so kommen musste. Kaffee?" antwortete Boerne resigniert, während Thiel sich aufs Sofa setzte und nickte und Boerne in der Küche zwei Tassen Kaffee aus seinem hochmodernen High-Tech-Kaffeeautomaten ließ.

 

"Hm, ja, man hat euch schon angemerkt, dass da nicht mehr alles rund läuft, aber trotzdem kam das jetzt ein wenig plötzlich, oder täusch' ich mich da? Gab's 'nen bestimmten Auslöser?"

 

Falsche Frage, falsche Frage. Boerne ließ beinah die Kaffetasse fallen, die er eben im Begriff war, Thiel zu reichen und er hoffte, dass Thiel keinen falschen - oder eigentlich ja richtigen - Zusammenhang herstellte zwischen der Frage und seiner Reaktion.

 

"Ach, Frank, du weißt doch, wie das ist." Er versuchte, so nonchalant wie möglich zu klingen.

 

"Irgendwann ist eben dieser Punkt erreicht, an dem nichts mehr geht und dann wird einem das mit einem Schlag klar und dann reicht nur ein falsches Wort und schon platzt alles Aufgestaute heraus und das war's dann."

 

Puh, Hindernis noch einmal erfolgreich umschifft. Dabei wäre das eigentlich die Gelegenheit gewesen, endlich alles Aufgestaute in ihm loszuwerden.

 

 

_Du warst der Auslöser. Du und deine verdammt blauen Augen. Und dein Lachen. Deine Hände. Du. Weil ich seit dem ersten Augenblick etwas in mir spüre, wenn ich dich sehe, an dich denke. Weil ich dich will. Weil ich mir heimlich nachts einen runterhole und dabei an dich denke. Und weil mein Kopf mit dir geschlafen hat, wenn ich mit Konstanze geschlafen habe. Und ich in meinen Gedanken deinen Namen schreie, wenn ich komme._

 

 

Es wäre so einfach gewesen. Rein theoretisch. Aber in der Praxis war es eben immer noch so verflucht schwierig, weil Boerne zu viel wollte und Thiel zu wenig.

 

"Hm, hm, ja, so ist das wohl", brummte Thiel, und Boerne brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu ihrem Gespräch zurückzufinden. Das Gefühl war wieder da. Blass zwar, aber da. Er war fast erleichtert darüber, obwohl er auch wusste, dass das sein Leben nur unnötig verkomplizierte.

 

 

 


	3. Schwarz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trösten, träumen, zu sich kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sådärja, geht auch schon weiter hier. Ist ein recht kurzes Kapitel, dafür gibt's Sex, naja, mehr oder weniger. Will nur warnen ;-)  
> Freue mich sehr, dass das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat, vielen lieben Dank!
> 
> Hoffe, dass es weiterhin gefällt... *bibber*
> 
> Bitteschön!

 

 

 

Sie saßen eine Weile da und tranken ihren Kaffee und redeten über die Arbeit und über Lukas, der sich schnell in Münster eingelebt hatte und heute bei einem Freund war. Es war entspannt. Das Gefühl die ganze Zeit über da, dezent im Hintergrund, nicht übermächtig. Füllte Boernes Kopf und Herz mit einer angenehmen Wärme, ohne ihn zu verbrennen. Schön war das. Bis Thiel aufstand und sich verabschiedete. Da überfiel ihn plötzlich Panik.

 

 

"Willst du schon gehen? Ich meine, wenn wir schon mal frei haben von unseren Frauen - also ich habe das ja jetzt immer, aber du... - also, ich meine.... wollen wir nicht vielleicht so einen richtig schönen Männertag machen? So mit Bier und Fußball und Füße auf'm Tisch? Hm?" Oh Gott, er musste wirklich verzweifelt sein! Wenn er sogar schon bereit war, Bier zu trinken und Fußball zu schauen. Noch auffälliger ging ja kaum. Und natürlich blieb Thiel das nicht verborgen.

 

"Na, dich scheint die neugewonnene Freiheit doch mehr zu überfordern, als du zugeben willst, was?" Thiel lachte.

 

Strahlendes Blau. Grübchen. Das Gefühl nun deutlicher. _Bleib! Brauch' dich doch!_

 

"Und ich muss schon gestehen, das klingt verlockend und ich würde auch gern, aber Susanne kommt jeden Moment zurück und dann wollen wir später noch Essen gehen, wo Lukas ja bei seinem Freund übernachtet. Ich muss vorher noch bisschen was arbeiten und duschen und das alles."

 

"Ja, natürlich, klar, war ja nur so ein Gedanke." Boerne zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dass ihm eigentlich zum Gegenteil zumute war, schien der andere zu bemerken, wenn er wohl auch einen anderen Grund dahinter vermutete.

 

Thiel kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

 

"Es tut mir leid, Karl", murmelte Thiel leise gegen Boernes Hals, und Boerne wusste nicht, ob Thiel die Trennung meinte oder dass er ihn hatte versetzen müssen. Oder vielleicht beides. Es war auch egal, weil Boerne im Moment damit zu kämpfen hatte, das immer aufdringlicher werdende Gefühl auf kleiner Flamme zu halten. Thiels Worte, so voll ehrlichen Mitgefühls, dessen Atem, der beim Reden gegen seine Haut stieß und dessen Lippen ihn ein, zwei Male dabei streiften. Die Wärme des fremden Körpers so nah an seinem. Die Arme, die ihn festhielten. Boerne war so überrascht von der plötzlichen Nähe und gleichzeitig so überwältigt von den hochkochenden Gefühlen, dass ihm beinah wirklich die Tränen kamen. Und während der ganzen Zeit stand er einfach nur da, ließ sich umarmen.

 

 

Als sich Thiel von ihm löste und ihm zum Abschied noch einmal flüchtig eine Hand seitlich an seinen Hals legte und mit dem Daumen über seine Wange strich, hätte Boerne schier die Fassung verloren. Aber ehe er irgendetwas hätte tun können, war Thiel auch schon gegangen.

 

Boerne tapste wie ferngesteuert in die Richtung, in die Thiel eben verschwunden war, stand dann regungslos im Wohnungsflur und starrte die Tür an. Seine Wange und sein Hals brannten noch immer an den Stellen, wo eben noch Thiels Hand gelegen hatte und er fuhr fahrig mit seinen eigenen Fingern darüber. Er spürte immer noch die Wärme an den Stellen, an denen sich Thiels Körper gegen seinen gedrückt hatte. Und er spürte immer noch ein Kribbeln an seinem Hals, dort, wo gerade noch Thiels Mund gewesen war. Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr und jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass sein Unterleib nicht unbeeindruckt von dem unerwarteten Kontakt geblieben war.

Er ließ eine Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten und spürte die aufkommende Härte. Mist. Hoffentlich hatte Thiel das nicht bemerkt. Er begann, seine Hand zu bewegen und wurde nun richtig erregt. Zuviel um zu verdrängen. Er ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer, warf sich aufs Bett, zog sich rasch Hose und Unterhose runter und umfasste sein Glied. Diesmal brauchte er keine Faust, die ihm sein Stöhnen zurück in den Mund drückte. Er durfte laut sein. Endlich.

Er dachte an Thiel. Thiel, der ihm eben so nah gewesen war. _Seine Hand wurde schneller._ Thiel, der nachher mit Susanne ausging. _Härter. Lauter._ Thiel, der womöglich danach mit Susanne schlief. _Noch schneller. Noch lauter._ In sie eindrang. _Nicht mehr lang_. In sie stieß. _Gleich_. In ihr kam. _Jetzt_.

 

Boerne ergoss sich über seine Hand und sein Hemd, das er in der Hast nicht einmal mehr geschafft hatte ein wenig nach oben zu schieben. Und trotz dass er nun alle Freiheiten hatte, presste er sich am Ende doch die Ellenbeuge gegen den Mund und dämpfte so einen Schrei.

 

Da lag er nun, mit entblößtem Schoß, einem feuchten Fleck auf seinem Hemd, immer noch schwer atmend und mit einem Sturm im Kopf, der sich nur langsam legte. So fantastisch der Orgasmus eben gewesen war, so ernüchternd war das Gefühl, das sich ausbreitete, als sich alles in ihm wieder beruhigt hatte. Was machte er hier überhaupt? Holte sich in einem fort einen runter, spielte dabei immer wieder das gleiche Programm ab, mit kleinen Variationen. Wie er Thiel küsste, ihn roch und schmeckte und hörte und spürte. Wie Thiel alle seine Sinne besetzte. Wie er Thiel nahm, oder von dessen Mund umschlossen war oder wie ihn Thiels Hand in den Wahnsinn trieb. Wie er sich entlud, in ihm, auf ihm.

 

Aber das war alles nur in seinem Kopf. Nach dem Höhepunkt ging es jedesmal nur abwärts. In ein tiefes Schwarzes Loch. Leere, Einsamkeit, Scham, Verzweiflung. Und heute war es ganz besonders schlimm. Thiel war ihm heute tatsächlich einmal ganz nah gewesen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als er sich wünschte. Er hatte ihn heute spüren dürfen. Thiels Körper an seinem, so warm und stark. Und dann war er gegangen, gerade dann, als Boernes Sehnsucht nach ihm am Größten war. Und vermutlich war das das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass er Thiel so nahe war. Diese Erkenntnis ließ pure Angst in ihm aufsteigen. Er war vollkommen allein und fühlte sich so stark zu jemanden hingezogen, der sein Verlangen niemals stillen würde wollen. Es war hoffnungslos. Aussichtslos.

 

Ein unsichtbares Band schnürte sein Inneres und seinen Körper mit einem Mal zu einem Knäuel zusammen, er kauerte im Bett wie ein Kind im Mutterleib, suchte Schutz und Geborgenheit und war nur von Kälte und Leere umgeben.

 

Irgendwann schlief er ein und erwachte ein paar Stunden später aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er wurde sofort mit der schonungslosen Wirklichkeit konfrontiert. Er war immer noch halbnackt, und als er nach unten sah, fiel sein Blick direkt auf den inzwischen getrockneten Fleck auf seinem Hemd. Ein trauriges Dokument seines noch armseligeren Zustandes. Es war zum heulen. Wie konnte es nur so weit mit ihm kommen? Er war doch sonst der selbstbewusste, bewundernswerte, nie um eine Antwort verlegene Professor gewesen, zu dem alle aufschauten, der für viele ein Vorbild war, vor dem alle Respekt hatten. Und jetzt? Wenn diese Leute ihn so sehen würden ... .

 

Er kniff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel, atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Er musste sich zusammenreißen jetzt, er hatte eine große Verantwortung in seinem Beruf und einen Ruf zu verlieren, er konnte sich doch nicht von irgendsoeinem dahergelaufenen Kommissar so aus dem Konzept bringen lassen! Boerne beschloss, ab jetzt wieder die volle Kontrolle über sein Leben zu bekommen! Wie er das genau anstellen sollte, wusste er zwar auch noch nicht, aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Ihm musste etwas einfallen.

 

 

 


	4. Pastell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alltag, Allnacht. Eine Einladung. Ein Freitag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodele, weiter geht's!
> 
> Es geht voran, mit der Geschichte, und mit Boerne und Thiel.... Oder moment mal... . Ach, lest selbst :-)
> 
> Viel Freude!

 

 

 

Wie schwer das war, erfuhr er bereits zwei Tage später. Das restliche Wochenende hatte er erstaunlich gut gemeistert, er war viel außer Haus gewesen, war Golfen und im Theater und hatte ein paar alte Bekannte getroffen. Thiel war zwar nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwunden - das hatte er auch nicht erwartet - aber er hatte die Situation gut im Griff. Sobald er zu Hause war, gönnte er sich noch das ein oder andere Glas Wein und laute Musik. Beides wirkte auf angenehme Weise betäubend auf ihn, so dass er ohne ein Aufkeimen irgendwelcher Fantasien, die mit Thiel und Sex zu tun hatten einschlafen konnte.

 

 

Aber dann war Montag. Ihm war schon beim Aufwachen klar, dass es eine große Herausforderung werden würde, heute wieder auf Thiel zu treffen. Das erste Mal seit.... . Er versuchte den Gedanken an die Umarmung und das, was danach folgte, abzuschütteln. Unmöglich. Er spürte sofort wieder die Wärme, die Thiel durch seine physische Präsenz an seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Ganz großartig! Sein Plan, endlich wieder Kontrolle über sich und sein Leben zu haben, war schon gescheitert, bevor er ihn überhaupt richtig in die Tat hätte umsetzen können.

 

Aber alles Grämen nutzte nichts. Er musste zur Arbeit und er musste die Begegnungen mit Thiel meistern. Er zuckte zusammen, als er beim Abschliessen der Wohnungstür plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

 

"Moin, Karl." Thiel. Wer sonst. Boerne drehte sich um. Thiel lächelte. Blau. Grübchen. So große Sehnsucht.

 

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte er sachlich und knapp. Man könnte es ja wenigstens mal versuchen.

 

"Hab' dich das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr gesehen, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Thiel klang fast ein wenig besorgt.

 

"Sicher." Sie gingen gemeinsam Richtung Haustür.

"Nur weil ich jetzt getrennt bin, hocke ich doch nicht zu Hause und versinke in Selbstmitleid." Natürlich nicht.

"Ich war aus, so wie du, alleine zwar, hatte aber dennoch ein angenehmes Restwochenende." Natürlich.

"Willst du mitfahren?" Alles wie immer.

 

"Nee, danke, lass' mal. Ich nehm das Rad. Wir seh'n uns." Und damit hatte Thiel sich auf sein Fahrrad geschwungen und war in kurzer Zeit außer Sichtweite.

 

Boerne stand in der geöffneten Autotür und schaute immer noch in die Richtung, in die Thiel davongeradelt war, obwohl er ihn schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann aber fing er sich und stieg ins Auto. Das war doch eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schwer, die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen.

 

 

Die kommenden Arbeitstage verliefen ganz unspektakulär. Was sicher auch daran lag, dass Thiel und er sich ungewöhnlich selten sahen. Das machte es natürlich leichter für Boerne, die Fassung zu bewahren.

 

Schlimmer war es abends, wenn er alleine in seiner Wohnung saß. Da war Thiels Abwesenheit, die den Tag über ein Segen war, plötzlich ein Fluch. Er vermisste ihn dann so sehr, war mehrmals drauf und dran, bei ihm zu klingeln und ihn auf ein Glas Wein einzuladen. Aber er ließ es jedesmal bleiben. Thiel hatte ja Susanne und Lukas und da wollte er nicht.... naja, Thiel hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso abgesagt und das wollte er sich ersparen. Und im Grunde genommen wollte er ja die ganze Sache nicht mehr so hochkochen lassen, ganz im Gegenteil. Da war Abstand doch genau das Richtige.

 

Ja, Abstand. Kontrolle. Alles im Griff haben. Das mochte alles ganz einfach sein, solange man seinen Verstand einsetzen konnte. Aber nachts, im Schlaf, da passierten eben Dinge, die man nicht kontrollieren konnte. Und in seinen Träumen war alles anders. Da war er wieder zusammen mit Thiel, und Boerne hatte keinerlei Chance, zu entkommen.

 

Manchmal wachte er auf, auf's Äußerste erregt und dann brauchte er nur noch zwei, drei flüchtige Handbewegungen und er kam.

 

Und manchmal wachte er auf, mit rasendem Puls und atemlos, und seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, sein Pyjama an seinem schweißnassen Körper und seine Unterhose an seinem erschlaffenden Glied. Er überlegte dann jedesmal, ob er überhaupt Hand anlegen hatte müssen oder ob er ohne jegliche äußere Stimulation zum Orgasmus gekommen war. Aber eigentlich war das auch uninteressant. Interessant war viel eher, dass er es drehen und wenden konnte wie er wollte, er sehnte sich nach wie vor nach Thiel. Da musste man weder Psychoanalytiker, noch Traumdeuter sein. Vielleicht sollte er das einfach akzeptieren. Und vielleicht würde es dann irgendwann von ganz alleine nachlassen, dieses Gefühl. Einfach verdorren. Absterben. Wie eine Pflanze, der es auch nichts nützt, wenn sie zwar im Licht steht, aber nicht gegossen wird. Einseitige Pflege zögerte das Ende vielleicht ein wenig hinaus, aber könnte es nicht aufhalten.

 

 

Am Freitag Nachmittag kam Thiel in sein Büro.

 

"Moin. Gut, dass ich dich noch erwische. Ich wollt' dich fragen, ob du am Wochenende schon was vorhast. Susanne und Lukas sind in Hamburg bei ihrer Mutter, und da dacht' ich, könnten wir doch vielleicht den verpassten Männerabend nachholen. Also, wenn du willst."

 

Okay, jetzt erst mal scharf nachdenken. Fand er das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Sein Gefühl sagte eindeutig "gut". Sein Verstand sagte "schlecht". Innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde entschied Boerne sich.

 

"Ja...ähm, also nein, ich hab' noch nichts vor." Oh Gott, er stammelte doch nicht wirklich so kläglich herum? Was sollte Thiel denn da denken. Da könnte er ihm ja gleich ein Liebesgeständnis machen. Was vielleicht die ganze Geschichte endlich mal klären wurde.

 

"Also ja, ich habe Zeit."

 

"Gut. Wir könnten uns ja nachher gleich schon auf ein Bierchen bei mir treffen. Wenn du allerdings Wein willst, musst du dir selbst was besorgen, ich würd' ja doch nur scheitern, bei deinem exquisiten Geschmack."

 

Boerne musste schmunzeln. Im "selbst besorgen" war er ja mittlerweile Profi. Aber im Ernst.

 

"Mein lieber Frank, ich kann durchaus auch ab und zu Gefallen an einem schönen kühlen Bier finden. Wann soll ich bei dir sein?"

 

"Um acht?"

 

"In Ordnung."

 

Thiel verabschiedete sich und ging zurück in sein Büro. Boerne hatte auch noch zu tun. Aber er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe konzentrieren. Thiels Einladung und die Aussicht, einen ganzen Abend und womöglich noch mehr Zeit am Wochenende mit ihm zu verbringen, machte ihn einerseits glücklich und andererseits panisch. Er beschloss, Feierabend zu machen.

 

Zu Hause tigerte er in der Wohnung auf und ab, unterbrochen von einer Dusche und einem kleinen Happen zu Essen. Brachte eh so gut wie nichts nichts runter. Pünktlich um acht klingelte er bei seinem Nachbarn. Der öffnete rasch und Boerne ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und Thiel drückte ihm eine Flasche Bier in die Hand und stieß mit seiner dagegen. Sie tranken und schwiegen einen Moment. Thiel redete als Erster.

 

"Geht's dir gut, Karl?" Das klang nach mehr als nach einer rein rhetorischen Frage.

 

"Danke, ja." Und Boernes Antwort war eher eine Frage.

 

"Ich meine, so wegen der Trennung jetzt. Ist doch sicher auch nicht ganz leicht, nach so vielen Jahren zusammen plötzlich allein dazustehen. Und ich hab' schon manchmal den Eindruck, dass dich das mehr mitnimmt, als du nach außen hin zugibst." Thiel hatte einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas abgelegt und ein Bein angewinkelt auf der Sitzfläche liegen. So saß er Boerne zugewandt, der selbst nach vorne gebeugt saß, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und die Bierflasche in seinen Händen drehend und mit seinem Blick fixierend.

 

"Ach, das geht schon. Wie gesagt, unsere Ehe bestand doch schon lange nur noch auf dem Papier, das war keine Überraschung, dass es jetzt entgültig vorbei ist."

 

Thiel spiegelte jetzt Boernes Körperhaltung.

 

"Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du... also... wenn du mal reden willst, dann....dann weißt du ja, wo ich bin." Thiels Stimme klang so sanft und zusammen mit diesen Worten... Boerne war gerührt. Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an, lächelten beide und Boerne sagte gar nichts, konnte nichts sagen. Er rang mit sich. Das hier war eine Chance. Sollte er ihm alles sagen? Jetzt? Von seinen Gefühlen erzählen? Oder war das zu früh? Oder überhaupt jemals denkbar? In ihm tobten die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken.

Thiel schien das zu merken, denn plötzlich legte er eine Hand auf Boernes Hände, die krampfhaft den Flaschenhals umklammerten.

 

"Was ist los mit dir?" In Thiels Stimme lag nun etwas Drängelndes, Ungeduldiges, Sich sorgendes.

 

"Ich....ich, Frank... ." Boernes Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Das war alles viel zu viel. Es wäre so einfach, jetzt zu reden. Wäre. In der perfekten Welt des Konjunktivs. Aber hier, in Thiels Wohnzimmer, auf dessen Sofa, neben ihm, da war es eben doch so schwer.

Boerne blickte Thiel statt dessen einen Moment lang eindringlich an, als versuchte er mit seinem Blick alles zu sagen, was nicht als Worte über seine Lippen kommen wollte. _Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich. Jetzt und hier und immer. Ich drehe durch vor Sehnsucht nach dir._

Und Thiel hielt den Augenkontakt, aber Boerne konnte dessen Blick nicht deuten.

 

"Red' mit mir. Was ist los?", versuchte Thiel es noch einmal und wollte ihn nun zu sich drehen, indem er ihn an beiden Schultern packte. Aber Boerne leistete Widerstand.

 

"Ich kann nicht." Boerne redete mit seinen Händen, die sich immer noch an die Bierflasche klammerten. Diese wurde ihm nun von Thiel aus der Hand genommen und auf den Tisch gestellt. Dann wandte er sich wieder Boerne zu.

 

"Schau' mich an." Boerne hob etwas zögernd den Blick und schaute Thiel in die Augen und versuchte erneut alles Unausgesprochene, in ihm Brodelnde in seinen Blick zu legen in der Hoffnung, dass der Andere ihn wortlos verstand.

 

"Mensch, Karl." Thiel flüsterte nur, während er seine Hände an Boernes Gesicht führte, es umschloss und leicht mit den Daumen über die Wangen streichelte. Boernes Puls begann zu rasen. Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus, so wie damals.... . Als er das erste Mal in Thiels Augen.... . Er atmete schwer. Was passierte hier gerade? Er schloss die Augen, musste einen Teil der Eindrücke, die gerade auf ihn einstürmten, abschirmen, sonst würden ihm gleich sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen. Allein Thiels warme, sanfte Hände auf seinem Gesicht waren schon fast zuviel.

 

Und dann plötzlich spürte er Thiels Nasenspitze über sein Gesicht wandern. Über die Wangen, die Augenlider, seine Nase, seine Lippen. Boerne hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen, sein ganzer Körper begann fast schmerzhaft zu kribbeln, er konnte kaum noch atmen. Wenn Thiel jetzt nicht endlich.... - ja, was denn? Aufhörte? Weiter ging? - dann würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.

Aber dann waren da plötzlich Thiels Lippen auf seinen, ganz schüchtern, ein Entlangstreifen nur. Aber das reichte, um Boerne ein erstes Seufzen zu entlocken. Und ihn vergessen zu lassen. Alle Zweifel, allen Schmerz, alle Ängste. Es war wie eine Erlösung. Er ergriff Thiels Kopf, berührte ihn zum ersten Mal. Begriff. _Das hier ist wirklich._ Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und stieß mit seiner Zunge gegen Thiels Lippen. Der gewährte ihm Einlass und jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Mit einem Schlag wurde der Kuss zu einem gierigen Verschlingen. Nahrung für den Liebeshunger. Leicht verdaulich. Nie satt werden. Es war viel besser, als Boerne sich das jemals in seinen Fantasien ausmalen hätte können. Er war regelrecht berauscht von Thiels Geruch und Geschmack, von dessen Hunger, der nicht geringer als sein eigener schien.

 

Stopp.

 

Genau. Warum küsste Thiel ihn überhaupt so leidenschaftlich? Das war doch alles viel zu einfach. Boerne löste den Kuss, und die Luft, die so dringend in seine Lungen wollte, und die Worte, die so dringend aus seinem Kopf wollten, stolperten in seinem Hals übereinander, so dass ihm weder Atmen, noch Sprechen richtig gelang.

 

 


	5. Bunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird bunt. Gefühlsbunt. Grell geradezu. Treibt einem die Tränen in die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorsicht: Boerne ev ein wenig OOC, ansonsten smut und fluff und....

 

 

 

"Ich ... Frank.... Warum?" Er schüttelte nur ungläubig und fragend den Kopf. Es war unmöglich, einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren, aber Thiel schien ihn zu verstehen.

 

"Weil ich das auch will", sagte er nur knapp und senkte sich dann schon wieder auf Boernes Mund. Okay, das war mehr als deutlich. Keine weiteren Fragen. Kopf aus. Lass uns lieben.

 

Der Kuss wurde nun etwas sanfter, ruhiger. Innehalten. Alles geklärt. _Du willst das auch._

Boerne wagte sich nun weiter vor. Er fuhr über Thiels Brust nach unten und ließ eine Hand unter dessen T-Shirt gleiten. Warm und weich. Endlich wirklich. Er zog Thiel das T-Shirt nach oben und über den Kopf und seine Finger fuhren fast andächtig über die nackte Haut, und er betrachtete staunend den Körper des anderen. Perfekt. Dann nahm er den Kuss wieder auf.

 

Thiel machte sich nun seinerseits an Boernes Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, öffnete einen nach dem anderen, drängte Boerne dabei nach hinten, so dass er auf dem Sofa zu liegen kam, beugte sich über ihn und wanderte mit seinem Kopf nach unten, um jedes Stückchen freigelegte Haut zu küssen. Boernes Atem wurde zusehends flacher. Er spürte, wie seine Erregung gegen den Reißverschluss drückte. Als Thiel alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, verweilte er mit seinen Lippen an Boernes Hosenbund und küsste dort entlang. Mit seinen Händen streifte er das Hemd beiseite und fuhr so federleicht über Boernes Brust und Bauch, dass Boerne vor Lust hätte aufschreien mögen. Er krallte sich mit einer Hand ins Sofapolster und presste die andere an seinen Mund. Alte Gewohnheiten. Thiel schien durch Boernes unterdrücktes Stöhnen aufmerksam geworden sein, er blickte nach oben. Dann war er ganz nah an Boernes Ohr.

 

"Nicht so, ich will dich hören."

Die geflüsterten Worte krabbelten von Boernes Ohr ins Gehirn und rutschten am Rückenmark entlang zu seinem Schoß. Thiel zog Boernes Hand von dessen Mund und führte sie statt dessen an sein Gesicht, seinen Mund. Küsste Boernes Handgelenk und Handfläche. Und Boeren spreizte seine Finger über Thiels Gesicht, ertastete mit seinen Fingerspitzen rauhe Bartstoppeln, zarte Wimpern, feuchte Lippen, Wärme, Haut.

Dann widmete Thiel sich wieder Boernes Ohr, ließ seine Zunge über und in die Ohrmuschel gleiten und der fremde Atem drückte gegen Boernes Trommelfell, und sein leergeliebter Kopf ließ wie ein Resonanzkörper diesen Lufthauch zu einem Orkan anschwellen, der ihn immer weiter zu Thiel wehte. Zu Frank. Seinem Geliebten. _Geliebt_.

Boernes Hände vergruben sich in Thiels Haaren. Thiel lag nun halb auf ihm und hatte ein Bein zwischen Boernes Beine geschoben und drückte gegen dessen Erektion. Boerne keuchte auf und schob Thiel seine Hüfte entgegen. _Ja. Weiter._ Sie wanden sich aneinander und atmeten ineinander, bis Boerne Thiel ein wenig von sich schob. _Fast soweit._ Er wollte aber mehr, mehr von Thiel spüren. Er setzte sich auf und zog sich sein Hemd aus. Dann öffnete er Thiels Jeans und küsste dabei dessen Schulter und Hals und spürte dessen rasenden Puls an seinen Lippen. Angepeitscht vom selben Sturm, der auch Boerne erfasst hatte.

Bevor Boernes Hand weiter vordringen konnte, hatte Thiel ihn schon wieder ins Sofa gedrückt und kniete über ihm. Das war viel besser, denn so hatte Boerne viel mehr Platz um seine Hand nun in Thiels Hose zu schieben und dessen Erektion durch die Unterhose zu massieren. Er spürte bereits einen feuchten Fleck auf dem Stoff. Überquillendes Verlangen. _Du willst mich auch._ Thiels Atmung wurde immer unrhythmischer. Boerne reagierte und zog ihm hastig Hose samt Unterhose bis zu den Knien und schloss seine Finger um dessen Glied. Hart. Heiß. Und jedes Pulsieren ein Bitten um Erlösung. Jedes Stöhnen ein Flehen. Thiel hatte seinen Kopf mittlerweile an Boernes Halsbeuge abgelegt, zum Küssen schien er keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Boerne fühlte Thiels stoßweisen Atem seine mittlerweile schweißbedeckte Haut streifen und er wollte so gerne auch sofort kommen. Noch lieber aber wollte er Thiel auf dessen Höhepunkt erleben. Er wollte, dass er sich auf ihm entlud, wollte dessen feuchte Wärme auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihn hören, ihn sehen. Ihn genießen.

Dann war Thiel kurz davor und Boerne zog ihn etwas nach oben.

"Komm' auf mir."

Diese drei Worte und Boernes immer schneller auf- und abfliegende Hand stießen Thiel über den Abgrund. Er ergoss sich laut stöhnend auf Boernes Brust, zweimal, dreimal. _So sehr willst du mich._ Dann sackte er halb auf, halb neben ihm zusammen. Boerne aber war noch nicht erlöst und konnte nun nicht mehr länger warten. Er zog sich selbst Hose und Unterhose herunter und fasste um seine Erektion. _So nah dran._ Dann fühlte er mit der Hand über seine Brust, bedeckte seine Finger mit Thiels Erguss und griff erneut um sein Glied. Dieses Gefühl war fast zuviel. Er glitt ein paar mal daran auf und ab. _Nicht mehr lange._ Thiel rappelte sich aus den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus auf. Er schien Boerne das letzte Stück durch den Orkan begleiten zu wollen. Er zog Boernes Hand von dessen Glied ab und ersetzte sie durch seine eigene. Keine Fantasie. Ganz real. _Gleich_. Boerne warf den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Finger gruben sich in Thiels Haare, während der seinen Hals küsste und leckte, was Boernes Zustand nicht gerade verbesserte, beziehungsweise genau das tat.

Er stieß in Thiels Faust während dieser ihn immer härter und schneller massierte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, es rauschte und blitzte und brannte in seinem Kopf und er war vollkommen überreizt. Als Thiel dann noch wie beiläufig über die Spitze glitt und ihm ein "Komm schon. Für mich." ins Ohr hauchte, war er soweit.

Das Schwarz vor den Augen blendete ihn, die glühende Hitze ließ ihn zittern, sein Mund öffnete sich und entließ einen Schrei, den er nicht hörte. Und alle geheimgehaltene Lust, alles stille Verlangen drängte in einem unaufhaltsamen Strom in die Freiheit. Schub um Schub um Schub. Völliger Kontrollverlust. Er nahm alles auf einmal wahr, ungefiltert und in tausendfacher Verstärkung und gleichzeitig nichts. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er diesen Zustand überhaupt überleben würde. La petite mort. Der kleine Tod.

 

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er wieder bei Sinnen war und die Realität nach und nach wieder in sein Bewusstsein vordrang. Am Leben. So sehr am Leben. Als erstes nahm er Thiels Kopf wahr, der auf seine Brust gebettet war und dessen Finger, die sich zwischen den feinen Haaren dort verliefen. Thiel schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte. _Blau. Grübchen._ Boerne lächelte zurück. _Erfüllte Sehnsucht_. Es war alles so unwirklich. Es war alles so wirklich.

 

"Ich glaube, eine Dusche könnte uns beiden jetzt nicht schaden," schlug Thiel vor.

 

Ja, das war wirklich nötig, obwohl Boerne es auch ganz anregend fand, in diesem Gemisch aus ihrer beider Körpersäfte zu liegen, diesem betörenden Cocktail aus Hormonen, Sekreten und Gerüchen.

Dennoch, die Aussicht auf eine Dusche mit Thiel war sehr verlockend. Also standen sie auf, zogen sich noch im Wohnzimmer die restliche Kleidung aus und gingen ins Bad. Thiel zog Boerne mit unter den warmen Wasserstrahl in eine Umarmung. So gut. So gut. Sie standen eine Weile eng umschlungen da, rührten sich nicht. Und das warme Wasser prasselte auf sie ein. So unglaublich gut. Boerne wurde mit einem Mal von einem unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühl überschwemmt. Er hatte eben Sex mit Thiel gehabt. Also so mehr oder weniger. Das war alles wirklich passiert. Er hatte den bislang besten Orgasmus seines Lebens mit ihm geteilt. Thiel hatte das alles auch gewollt. Und er hatte ihn danach nicht einfach zurückgelassen, sondern stand jetzt hier mit ihm in einer Umarmung, die Worte überflüssig machte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er drückte ein Lächeln in Thiels Haar und gleichzeitig fühlte er, wie sich ein schmerzhafter Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und sich Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. Einen Moment lang versuchte er sie niederzukämpfen, runterzuschlucken, wegzuatmen, fortzulachen, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eben schon so viel mehr von sich offenbart hatte. Er lachte und weinte, vor Glück, vor Überwältigung. Sein Körper bebte vor Aufruhr und Thiel hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm Thiel Boernes Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er sagte nichts, sondern führte ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn, ganz zart. _Es ist alles gut._

 

Als das Wasser schon kalt wurde, traten sie aus der Dusche und trockneten sich ab.

"Bleibst du?" Thiel lächelte unsicher. Ein Wunsch. Ein Hoffen. Ein Bitten.

Boerne nickte nur und lächelte zurück.

 

"Nur... vielleicht könnten wir ja zu dir rüber gehen, ich meine....also, hier bei uns, also im Bett... Die Vorstellung, dass Susanne..." Boerne verstand. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm ganz kalt.

 

 

Susanne. Ja, die gab es ja auch noch.

 

 

 


	6. Weiß und Schwarz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf den hellen Tag folgt die dunkle Nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, das Kind wird wohl heute noch geboren werden :-)  
> Muss ich vor etwas warnen? Hm, vor Kitsch vielleicht und etwas Drama und einem Boerne, der nicht ganz so ist, wie wir ihn canon ;-). Aber so ist das eben mit der Liebe, oder nicht?

 

 

 

 

Thiel schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er trat auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und sagte ganz nah an seinem Ohr:

 

"Heute Nacht und morgen und am Sonntag gibt's nur dich und mich. Lass' uns drüber nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Bitte."

 

Gut. Thiel schien sich also auch darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und er schien ebenfalls nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Gut. Sie würden schon einen Ausweg finden. Jetzt aber zählte nur der Moment.

 

Sie zogen sich schnell das Nötigste an und huschten dann rüber zu Boerne. Dort gingen sie gleich ins Schlafzimmer, zogen sich wieder aus und krochen unter die Bettdecke. Sie waren immer noch so aufgewühlt von dem eben Geschehenen, ihren Orgasmen und allen Offenbarungen, dass es noch zu früh war für ein erneutes Aufflammen von Lust. Dafür genossen sie die Nähe des anderen, den Hautkontakt, die Wärme, den Geruch, den Atem, das beruhigende Streicheln und die ziellosen Küsse umso intensiver.

 

"Ich versteh's immer noch nicht, Frank", redete Boerne plötzlich in die Stille.

"Ich meine, du und Susanne, ihr seid doch...also...das funktioniert doch mit euch. Und jetzt heute, das mit uns..... Ich versteh's einfach nicht." _Und ich habe Angst_ , aber das sagte er nicht.

 

"Ich hab' doch auch keine Ahnung, Karl. Mir ist das vermutlich genauso passiert wie dir. Bin da so reingerutscht. Und ich hab' vermutlich erstmal genauso verdrängt wie du."

 

"Seit wann bei dir?", fragte Boerne.

 

"Seit ich dich gespürt hab' und gehört hab, wie du.... naja..."

 

"Wie...was meinst du?" Boerne begriff noch immer nicht.

 

"Als du dich frisch getrennt hattest und ich bei dir war und ich dich beim Abschied umarmt hab', da hab' ich gemerkt, dass du..., na, also, dass dich das nicht kalt gelassen hatte, wenn du verstehst." Okay, Thiel hatte es also doch bemerkt.

"Ich war natürlich total verwirrt. 'Kann doch gar nicht sein', dacht' ich. Und dann musst' ich erst mal weg. Hat mich schon etwas überfordert, deine ....Reaktion. Und dann stand ich irgendwie wie angewurzelt noch eine Weile vor der Tür, wusst' nicht, was ich denken soll oder tun. Und du warst so traurig und ich wollt' dich irgendwie auch gerne trösten. Wusste aber auch nicht, wie ich umgehen soll mit....na, du weißt. Und dann hab' ich plötzlich Geräusche gehört. Von weiter weg, aber sie kamen aus deiner Wohnung. Ich hab' an der Tür gehorcht, dachte, vielleicht geht's dir nicht gut. Bis mit klar war, _was_ ich da hör'. Und der unterdrückte Schrei am Ende war ja auch eindeutig. Als es vorbei war und ich gemerkt hab', dass ich auch...also, ... mich das auch nicht unbeeindruckt gelassen hat, da war ich noch mehr durcheinander. Und ich musste immer wieder daran denken, konnt' das nicht abstellen. Aber ich wollt' es nicht wahrhaben, hab' versucht, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, musste nachdenken. Und eigentlich war ich bis heute Abend noch nicht sicher, was ich überhaupt wollte. Als du dann bei mir warst, da wusst' ich's."

 

"Und Susanne. Ich meine, du liebst sie doch. Oder?"

 

"Ja, schon. Ich weiß nicht. Karl, ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie das alles werden soll. Ich weiß nur, dass sich das hier nach mehr anfühlt. Und gleichzeitig kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, mich von Susanne zu trennen. Und Lukas ist ja auch noch da...."

 

Kurzes Schweigen.

 

"Aber eigentlich dachte ich, wir wollten das jetzt erst mal genießen und am Sonntag drüber reden." Und damit küsste er Boerne auf den Mund. _Schweig' still!_ Langsam, aber in eindeutiger Absicht. Boerne war überrascht, dass er schon wieder nach so kurzer Zeit so erregbar war, und als Thiel sich an ihn drängte, merkte er, dass es diesem genauso ging.

 

Als Boerne diesmal zum Höhepunkt kam, war es zwar leiser und ruhiger, aber nicht weniger intensiv als beim ersten Mal. Er genoss es, sich so hingeben zu können, so wortlos vom anderen verstanden zu werden.

Nach diesem Mal schliefen sie erschöpft ein, eingehüllt in fremde Wärme, fremde Haut und der betäubenden Mischung aus Schweiß und Glück und Speichel und Erfüllung und Ergüssen und Liebe.

 

Den Samstag verbrachten sie größtenteils im Bett, liebten sich wieder und wieder, mal langsam und zärtlich, mal schnell und gierig. Oder sie lagen einfach nur da, saugten das Gefühl der Nähe des anderen in sich auf, schwiegen, gaben dem anderen durch Berührungen und Blicke zu verstehen, dass es hier und jetzt nichts Wichtigeres gab als sie.

 

 

Dann war Sonntag. Susanne und Lukas würden am späten Nachmittag wieder in Münster eintreffen, Thiel sollte sie vom Bahnhof abholen.

Aber bis dahin hatten die beiden noch Zeit. Eigentlich wollten sie ja reden. Darüber, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Aus Angst oder aus Unwillen, diese Magie zwischen Ihnen zu zerstören. Statt dessen versuchten sie die letzten Stunden auszukosten, so gut es ging. Sie verließen das Bett so gut wie gar nicht. Schliefen miteinander, streichelten sich, küssten sich, hielten sich.

 

"Ich muss bald los", flüsterte Thiel ihm irgendwann ins Ohr, und obwohl er ja lange vorher gewusst hatte, dass dieser Moment kommen würde, traf es ihn doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er zog Thiel an sich, so fest er konnte. _Geh' nicht. Bitte. Verlass' mich nicht._

Sie liebten sich ein letztes Mal, hastig und verzweifelt, wollten das Maximum an Empfindungen aus diesem einen Mal, für das ihnen kaum noch Zeit blieb, herausholen. Trotzdem hielten Sie danach noch einen Moment inne - Eindrücke konservieren, Erinnerungen schaffen - dann stand Thiel auf und zog sich an. Als er sich daran machte, zu gehen, wollte Boerne auch aufstehen, aber Thiel hielt ihn zurück.

 

"Bleib' hier. Ich pack' jetzt keine Abschiedszene an der Wohnungstür. Ich will das, was wir hier drin erlebt haben, als meine letzte Erinnerung an die letzten Tage mit dir. Lass' mich einfach geh'n. Bitte."

Auch wenn es Boerne schwerfiel, er konnte es verstehen. Thiel küsste ihn noch einmal, dann ging er. Und Boerne ließ ihn.

Das Zuschlagen der Tür dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er zuckte zusammen. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und er musste sich anstrengen, um überhaupt atmen zu können. Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, rollte sich zusammen und atmete und schluckte verzweifelt gegen die aufkommenden Tränen an.

 

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war er kurzzeitig wie benommen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen brannten. Allein.

Er stand auf und zog sich an. Er ging in die Küche, wollte etwas trinken, da entdeckte er auf dem Küchentisch einen Zettel.

 

_"Ich würde dir so gerne alles versprechen... . Gib' mir Zeit."_

 

Boerne wusste, dass er Geduld haben musste. Und er wusste nicht, ob Thiel sich am Ende überhaupt für ihn entscheiden würde. Aber eins wusste er. Er hatte für etwa zwei Tage alles das erlebt, wovon er zuvor nur träumen konnte. Er war glücklich gewesen. Egal wie es kommen sollte, diese Zeit würde ihm niemand mehr nehmen können.

 

Er stellte sich ans Fenster und sah gedankenverloren hinaus. Dann plötzlich fing etwas seinen Blick. Ein heranfahrendes Auto, das vor seinem Haus stehen blieb. Eine Frau stieg aus der Beifahrerseite und ein Junge aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens. Dann ging auch die Fahrertür auf und ein Mann stieg aus. Der Mann drehte den Kopf etwas und blickte nach oben zu dem Fenster, in dem Boerne stand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Und trotz der Distanz brannte das Blau Löcher in seine Netzhaut. Und die Hitze züngelte weiter, Richtung Gehirn. Brannte dort sämtliche Areale nieder, und im Kampf gegen das Verbrennen schickte sein Blick ein Flehen hinunter auf die Straße: 

 

 

_"Rette mich!"_

 

 

Frank lächelte. Dann wandten sich die blauen Augen wieder ab.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis nachher! So der Plan...


	7. Licht (Epilog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So viele Fragen. Eine Antwort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *schnippschnapp* da schneid' ich die Nabelschnur durch. Jetzt gehört diese Geschichte nicht mehr nur mir alleine. Macht mich irgendwie fast ein bisschen sentimental *schnief*.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich führe die Sache ordentlich zu Ende hier.... .
> 
> Auf jeden Fall an der Stelle nochmal ganz lieben Dank an die vielen lieben Kommentare und alle Kudos, jeder einzelne davon tut so gut!
> 
> So, jetzt wollt ihr aber vielleicht doch wissen, wie es weitergeht/ausgeht, gell?
> 
> Also....
> 
> Ach ja, ist ein kleiner Episodenbezug drin, ihr werdet es merken ;-)

 

 

 

Es waren nun vier Wochen vergangen seit dem Wochenende, an dem..... . Boerne seufzte. Sie hatten seitdem ihren Kontakt auf das Nötigste beschränkt. Das Thema recht schnell einfach nicht mehr angeschnitten. Boerne, um sich zu schützen und Thiel, um so unbeeinflusst wie möglich über alles nachzudenken. Nahm er jedenfalls an. Hoffte er.

 

Doch bei aller Sehnsucht nach Thiel hatte Boerne auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was, wenn Thiels Ehe seinetwegen in die Brüche ging? Er vielleicht seinen Sohn verlieren würde? Würde Boerne mit dieser Schuld leben können? Wäre das überhaupt _seine_ Schuld? Gehörten zu so etwas nicht immer zwei? Thiel würde schließlich auch seinen Teil dazu beitragen, würde aktiv eine Entscheidung treffen. Für oder gegen Susanne. Für oder gegen ihn.

Würde er das ertragen können? Ohne Thiel zu leben? Ihm zusehen, wie er sein Familienleben weiterführt, als wäre nichts gewesen?

Was wog schwerer? Thiels Liebe zu seiner Frau und seinem Kind oder die Gefühle für ihn? Boerne wusste, dass Thiel es sich nicht einfach machen würde. Weil es nicht einfach war.

 

Diese ganze Unsicherheit, das Warten und Hoffen und die ganze Grübelei trieben Boerne noch in den Wahnsinn.

 

Und dann die Erinnerung, Abend für Abend, an diese zwei Tage. Zwei Tage voller erfüllter Wünsche und gestillter Sehnsüchte. Er wollte das wieder. Und wieder. Und immer. Und vielleicht bekam er es nie mehr. Niemals mehr.

Er brauchte das mit Thiel. Brauchte ihn. Brauchte das Blau und die Grübchen und die ausgebeulten Jeans, brauchte Machen statt Reden und Fühlen statt Denken und Liebe Liebe Liebe.

Er hatte sich hoffnungslos in ihm verloren. Und würde alleine da nicht mehr herausfinden.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Es ist Samstag. Einer wie unzählige davor. Boerne sitzt am Frühstückstisch. Allein. Er blättert in der Zeitung, die ihn nicht interessiert und nippt ab und an an seinem Kaffee, der ihm nicht schmeckt.

Alles so still. Alles so leer. Alles so grau.

So grau wie damals. Bevor er sich in diesem Blau verirrte. Er will kein Grau mehr, er erträgt kein Grau.

 

Es klingelt an der Tür. Boerne steht auf, geht durch den Flur zur Tür und öffnet.

Thiel. Frank.

Sein zweiter Blick fällt nach den blauen Augen auf Thiels T-Shirt, wieder mal so ein Sankt Pauli-Fanartikel. Boerne ist beinah schmerzlich gerührt. Thiel ist immer noch so anders als er. _Und doch lieb' ich dich!_

Erst beim dritten Blick nimmt er die großen weißen Lettern wahr, die unter dem Vereinsemblem aufgedruckt sind:

 

 

 

 

RETTER

 

 

 

Alles leuchtet.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: seit dem 8.2.2016 gibt es zu dieser Geschichte ein wundervolles Bild, gemalt von indigo_inferno.  
> Bin immer noch ganz gerührt... Danke nochmal auch an dieser Stelle <3
> 
> Hier also indigo_infernos [Blau und Du](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5955202)


End file.
